Changed for the Better
by sweet saturn
Summary: Wicked fic based off the musical. Glinda and Elphaba are unexpectedly reunited a year after Elphaba's "death." First reactions are not as they should be, and conflicts occur as the two begin to rebuild their friendship.
1. On the way

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Wicked, Stephen Schwartz, Gregory Maguire, L.F. Baum, Elphaba, Glinda, Idina...so on and so forth...well in a place called "Perfect" (CVS's [or is it Walgreens's] commercial music plays in the background; $Cha-Ching$) anyways. But since this isn't "Perfect" all Wicked and Wizard of Oz characters, actresses/actors, and anything else that I don't happen to own in this world belong to their respectful owners, Gregory Maguire, L.F. Baum, Stephen Schwartz, etc etc. However, I do not claim any title to that selfish brat Dorothy. I mean GEEZ people if you've read the book (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) she really is a selfish brat who only cares about getting home. She doesn't give a crap about the rest of the characters. And true to my nature as a hard-core, obsessive "Wicked" fan, I claim the right to be known as Elphaba-- I saw the show in San Fransisco BEFORE it premiered on Broadway in NY.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Glinda sighed with relief as she left the palace and headed towards home. Ever since the abrupt departure of the Wizard, Glinda was constantly kept busy attempting to prevent chaos from ensuing within Oz. The first thing she had to take care of was the sending of that dreadful girl home. Certainly she was sweet, but there was something sinister behind that innocent facade. The girl had willingly set out to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West; she made no protests nor posed any questions why. Well clearly the use of the term "wicked" along with the promise of being sent was enough to convince her to do the deed. The Wizard hadn't even been responsible enough to have taken her with him. On the other hand, he wasn't exactly to blame for her silly little dog's antics. Why she couldn't have just left the dog behind baffled Glinda. Once the coach came to a smooth halt in front her favorite shop, Glinda put all thoughts aside.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
In an abandoned castle in the farthest region of Oz, known as the Vinkus, the supposedly dead Wicked Witch of the West was preparing to cast her most recent spell.  
  
"Ok, Fiyero, I think I've figured out the spell to retransform you into a human.  
  
"Are you sure this time?  
  
"Is anything in this world ever certain?  
  
"No, but I prefer being a scarecrow to...other forms  
  
"If you're referring to the time I changed you into a monkey, I urge you to remember that I directly transformed you back.  
  
"I wasn't just a monkey! I was a lot of things! A palm tree, a frog, not to mention a teapot!  
  
"But you made such a lovely teapot, and served quite a practical purpose. I had half a mind to keep you that way and start a china collection.  
  
"Fae...  
  
"Fiyero, darling I know how much want to become human again, and that's what I'm attempting to do. Please take note though, that I'm still learning the extent and limits of my powers, and I best advise you not to remind me of previous mishaps or they just might happen again. Anyways, what's the worst thing that could happen? I could set you on fire, fill you with mold, turn you into a mattress...  
  
"That's definitely reassuring.  
  
"I'm glad you agree. Now may I be allowed to continue with this experiment? Remember, think postive. If this spell works it'll be worth having been turned into a teapot.  
  
"I guess."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Glinda was examining a pair of excellently crafted high heeled shoes while debating whether she preferred rose or peony pink when she heard a familiar high-pitch squeal from behind her. She whirled around to find herself facing two of her formerly closest classmates at Shiz-- ShenShen and Pfannee.  
  
"Galinda!"  
  
"It's Glinda stupid. She changed it remember? Pardon my friend, Miss Glinda, her wits tend to become addled when she gets overexcited. I'm not sure if you remember us, but allow me to reintroduce myself as..."  
  
"No need for introductions. I remember you girls perfectly well; you are Miss Pfannee or Lady Bogart as you are now referred to. Your companion is Miss ShenShen also known as Lady Krayton. I haven't seen either of you since we graduated from Shiz. How lovely to see you both! How are you two faring?" said Glinda slipping into her Glinda the Good persona. Privately, she had never really enjoyed either of their company. ShenShen did nothing but fawn over her, and Pfannee was a gossip constantly prodding her for information about her personal life. Despite their pettiness, they were in the height of the fashion and social world, and they were her closest friends when she was Galinda before she met Elphaba.  
  
"...then I in the middle of a cocktail party, clad my newest Fatima gown, turned to Kurt and said..."  
  
Glinda cut Pfanee off in midsentence, "I'd love to hear the rest of the story, but I really must dash. I have some important domestic affairs that I must see to."  
  
"Of course, how thoughtless of me. You have so much on your hands, with being the grand vizier to the Ozma Regent. When is the coronation ceremony by the way?"  
  
"Yes, well it is a demanding task. Here take my card," said Glinda in a hurry. "Feel free to drop by and we'll have tea. And the ceremony is about a month away."  
  
As she left Glinda couldn't help but overhear the remaining two's conversation.  
  
"Well she certainly was in a hurry.  
  
"She's the grand vizier to the Ozma Regent, what do expect? Pfannee, you talk way too much. I couldn't get a word in edgewise.  
  
"What would you have had to add to the conversation anyway?  
  
"That there's a rumor going around saying the Wicked Witch of the West is still alive and hiding out somewhere.  
  
"Oh yes...didn't we used to know her? She was rather plain, and her clothes were so homely. What was her name again...it was something rather odd..."  
  
"Elphaba...Elphie...alive?" thought Glinda, heart pounding as she raced out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Well what'd you think? I've been dying to do this for a long time now. I've finally just gotten the flow of the story, and I'm really proud of the result. Please read and review. Also note I'm following the musical not the book (as if any hard-core Wicked fan couldn't tell) because it has a much a happier ending which can be embellished on by the imagination. Plus in the book Maguire says "there is no ever after in the life of a witch" (I think that's right), so I can't exactly pick up from there. Hope you enjoyed this! Chapter Two should be not long in following. 


	2. Sucess and a Horrible Tea Party

"Are you ready for me to start?  
  
"I'm still in the room, aren't I?  
  
"Yes, but you need to be in the room with your mouth shut, so that I don't get distracted. No, do not retort to that remark!"  
  
Fiyero the scarecrow stood perfectly silent and still with a large scowl on his face. He loved her, but she always had to make some shrewd remark, no matter what they were talking about or doing. Then again he couldn't really blame her. After all, having been teased and tormented all her life about her skin color, she had to have wit in order to fight back.  
  
Elphaba pointed at Fiyero and began to chant in a strange tounge which she had found to be an ancient, dead language of Oz. "Naru eliba sho...Chistery!" A flying Monkey came swooping in and dropped the latest copy of "Oz Today" at Elphaba's feet before zooming out. Elphaba sighed; Over the past year she had been trying to help Chistery not only to relearn speech but manners as well. He had a habit of frequently disturbing her during the most inconvienient times. Unfortunately, Elphaba's labours hadn't borne much fruit. She began again, "Naru eliba sho konnen araba."  
  
Elphaba and Fiyero both waited anxiously to find out what the results of this latest spell would be. Fiyero suddenly felt an itch on his face. After a few agonizing moments of ignoring it, he began to scratch profusely at his face. All at once the cloth that served as his face began to shred and tear, revealing human skin underneath. Fiyero, though failed to notice this change. All he was concerned about was ridding himself of the itch which had suddenly spread throughout his entire body. Elphaba, being a bit more perceptive, understood what was happening. She rushed over and yanked off one of Fiyero's gloves along with the straw stuffed in it.  
  
"Hey!" Fiyero cried out expecting to see a great deal of straw poking out of his sleeve from where his hand had been. To his shock, he found a human hand stick portruding from his sleeve.  
  
"It worked!" shrieked Elphaba wildly throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his face profusely, a rare act of affection that didn't involve her barbed wit or sarcasm. After a few minutes she let go and helped him remove the remaining straw from his clothes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So how are you ladies today?" asked Glinda as she daintly poured tea into each of the three cups.  
  
"Oh absolutely dreadful! I was sitting in a coach minding my own business when this woman with a simply dreadful looking hat on entered and sat across from me. Of course I couldn't help but comment to Shenshen..."  
  
"How is Ozma?" interupted Shenshen preventing Pfannee from launching into one of her endless stories about the decline of fashion sense within the general population of Oz.  
  
"She's faring quite well. Although she can be a bit timid, she's doing an excellent job of reforming and keeping Oz in order for having been in power for so short a time. "  
  
"I'll say. How long did it take you to find her?" interrogated Pfannee.  
  
"Has she shown any signs of eccentricity?" asked Shenshen. "You know all the Ozmas did have strange habits," she added.  
  
"How did you recognize her anyways?" asked Pfannee as she and Shenshen continued to bombard Glinda with questions about the recent and somewhat mysterious Ozma.  
  
"Well it took about three months to locate her and two more before I actually met her. She had been hiding ever since the Wizard took power. She has small underground society of supporters and protectors. These people had me filling out endless amounts of paperwork and answer hundreds of thousands of questions. I was mostly convinced of her authenticity by all that work. I mean really, if you have to talk with three different people a week and meet in a cellar with four armed guards standing by, you'd certainly be convinced that the person you were meeting with had some sort of great merit. Oh yes, and her eyes were ruby-red, a trait posessed only by the Ozmas."  
  
"Those eyes," thought Glinda. It wasn't the color that mattered; it was the statement relayed by them. Glinda knew and understood that look. It was a look of a person desperately wanting to be taken for what they truly are. She was familiar with the feeling, having been mocked by Madame Morrible when she was allowed to join the wretched woman's sorcery class. She'd also seen the same expression in Elphaba's eyes the day she denounced the Wizard and flew off into the West.  
  
Pfannee noticed that Glinda's attention was slipping to somewhere else. Attempting to reel Glinda back into the conversation she said, "Have you heard that the Wicked Witch of the West is possibly still alive and hiding somewhere? Not that it really matters to any of us, am I right Shenshen?"  
  
Shenshen who had been momentarily sulking because Pfannee had stolen her topic of conversation was glad to be back in the spotlight and answered, "Of course we really don't know if that's true. You shouldn't be such a gossip Pfannee, but to answer your question I agree with you. She was always so weird."  
  
"Yes,and she always had some sarcastic remark to make about everything. Honestly, Glinda I simply don't understand how you could've ever become chummy with her. Then again, you always were Glinda the Good," said Pfannee.  
  
"Have you heard where she might be hiding?" inquired Glinda trying not to sound too interested.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes, I don't keep tabs on the whereabouts of witches!" laughed Pfannee.  
  
"I bet some of the Animals would know,"added Shenshen.  
  
"Well of course they would. They were her biggest supporters you know. Glinda, I don't know why on earth you let them back into civilized society!" said Pfannee. Glinda flinched at the remark. Although, she too at one point and time had been an ignorant societal snob, she had grown out that persona once she had befriended Elphaba. Pfannee on the other hand hadn't undergone any sort of growth with the exception of her fashion and snottiness. Glinda couldn't tell much about Shenshen.  
  
"Oh! Look how time has flown!" remarked Glinda glancing up the grandfather clock in the tea room. "We've been here chattering away for almost an hour now!"  
  
"Really? Luckily Shenshen and I don't have any pressing matters at hand, so I suppose we could stay for another few minutes or so." replied Pfannee. Glinda was ready to tear her hair out.  
  
"Oh how kind of you both to stay and keep me company," she said lying through her teeth. "You know it does get terribly lonely in this house. Oh! I must call my dressmaker and schedule an appointment to be fitted for the gown I'm to wear at the coronation of the Ozma regent. Have either of you gotten your dresses made yet? You do remember that the ceremony is only about a month away."  
  
"No we haven't," replied Pfannee thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you wearing Glinda?" asked Shenshen.  
  
"Something pink of course, with let's see...lots of ruffles and poof to it," answered Glinda.  
  
"I beg your pardon Glinda, as I know I just said that Shenshen and I could afford to stay a while longer, but I just remembered some errands we have to run. We really must dash," said Pfannee who was intent on imitating Glinda's look before it became public.  
  
"Oh that's so disappointing. I was hoping we could reminisce about our days at dear old Shiz," replied Glinda sending a silent a prayer of thanks to Lurline at the same time. Rather than ring for the butler to fetch the two women's personal items, Glinda ran and got them herself.  
  
As Glinda was showing her and Shenshen out the door, Pfannee turned around to her hostess and said, "Glinda dear it was so delightful to see you again." Glinda simply held her false smile. Just as the two had stepped out the door and were about to depart down to the road, Glinda called after Pfannee.  
  
"Oh Pfannee," she called. Pfannee whirled around smiling as if she were expecting another invitation to tea.  
  
"Just so you know, the Animals are civilized society, I simply don't understand why they let you be a part of it. Also the shade of blue that your gloves are clashes with the color of your dress." Glinda said sweetly as she slammed the door shut in Pfannee's face which held an expression of horror and mortification.  
  
"Now out of all the Animals I know, who would most likely know where Elphie would be hiding?" pondered Glinda as she skipped merrily away from the door, relieved that the tea party was over and that she had given Pfannee quite a bit to think about.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Wow that chapter really sucked and took me a lot longer to write than it should have. I have so many ideas whirling about in my head, and I'm trying to get them all organized into the right chapters. I think that's the worst chapter to write because it's in a sort of inbetween state. Just trying to get info out without bluntly stating it. Sorry if the spell sounded stupid or the words didn't flow right or whatever; I'm hardly the poet. That tea party scene was hell to write. I will NEVER again have a scene in which Pfannee is heavily involved. I absolutely LOATHE her now, doesn't matter if she's not mentioned much in the book. Anyhoo, the story's movin' along though and soon Ch. 3 will be up. That will be my fave chapter I think with all the funny stuff in it. Please review, I love to comments. 


	3. Packing

"Let's see, I'll only being staying for a short while. It shouldn't take long to convince Elphie to come back to the Emerald City, so...I'll bring four dresses, six pairs of shoes (you never know when you may need extra shoes), gloves, a hat or two."  
  
Glinda stood over her bed with her suitcase wide-open. On top of it was piled the many dresses, shoes, and accessories she would need while staying with Elphie in the Vinkus. It had taken her about a week to find an Animal who knew about Elphie's current location. There weren't many Animals left in the Emerald City. Most had fled during the Wizard's regime, and those that hadn't were usually very suspicious of humans and mainly kept to themselves. Glinda's first task had been to revoke all laws against them. Slowly a few Animals came back to live in the city. Most however, not quick to forget the injuries done to them by the Ozians, preferred to stay in the outer regions of Oz. Coincidentally a large majority had moved out to the Vinkus.  
  
Most the Animals she'd talk to in town had been cordial enough, but still regarded her with some degree of suspicion. She hadn't exactly been one to speak out against the Wizard when her friend was labeled "wicked" nor when he continued to make laws revoking Animal rights. Thankfully, she had found a kindly old Rhinocerous who was willingly to give her the information she desired.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The day before:  
  
"Why hello Miss Glinda, are you looking for the latest edition of Ozmopolitan? It just arrived today," he said greeting her jovially as she did frequent his bookshop.  
  
"No Geoffery, not today," she said as she was used to his frequent sales pitches. "Actually I was looking for, wait a minute. You did say the newest edition of Ozmopolitan?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Oh..." said Glinda with a moment's hesitation. "Give it here," she said giving in to her addiction. Although she was a well-learned lady of high society now, she still had a few girlish fancies that she couldn't quite give up. Reading Ozmopolitan was one of them. "Ooooo," she giggled as she spotted her latest fixation, Calen Hutchinson-- a prominent tenor at the opera house. She'd never been one for opera, but after attending one with a few friends she had fallen for the dashing the singer. She'd become an opera fan eversince although she never could quite understand what the performers were singing. "It must be romantic whatever it is," she thought with a sigh.  
  
"Were you also searching for something else, Miss Glinda? Or have you found your heart's desire?" teased the shopowner. Glinda flushed deeply.  
  
"No, actually I was looking for a book of maps. Specifically of the areas outside the Emerald City," she said in a business-like manner attempting to regain her composure.  
  
"Ahhh, I see. Maps we have aplenty. Any certain area you would prefer to focus on?" asked the Rhinocerous.  
  
"No. I'm searching for someone, a former classmate, and she lives somewhere on the outskirts of the city. I'm not certain exactly where though, " answered Glinda.  
  
"Would she also happen to have a rather unique complexion?" he inquired lowering his voice to a low whisper.  
  
"Yes," Glinda whispered back excitedly. "Do you know her? Is she really alive still and hiding?"  
  
"Don't be silly, girl. Of course I know her and that she's alive! Why else would I be whispering?  
  
"Where is she?!" hissed Glinda.  
  
"Out in the Vinkus. It's quite a long journey by coach, three days to be exact. I don't know how fast that bubble of yours is, so I can't exactly tell you how long the trip will take by bubble.  
  
"Well depending on the wind current...  
  
"I don't need an explanation! Anyways you don't need a map to find the place. Fly directly west and about a mile past the Thousand Year Grasslands you'll come across a desert-like landscape. Continue flying until you see a large abandoned looking stone fortress. That's the place.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone noticed?  
  
"Didn't you hear what I said? She lives out in the Vinkus, the least hospitable place in all of Oz! Hardly the tourist attraction.  
  
"Oh.  
  
"Please bring her this, with my best wishes," added Geoffery, handing her a book wrapped in brown paper.  
  
"It's been lovely chatting with you, Miss Glinda," he said, straightening up and raising his voice. "Hope to see you again soon. Please keep this issue of Ozmopolitan with my compliments."  
  
"Thank you Geoffery. You can be certain I'll drop by again," responded Glinda with a smile of extreme gratitude.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Present:  
  
"Hmmm...is that everything?" thought Glinda to herself. "Four dresses seems hardly enough but I suppose I'll have to make do. Shoes- check, gloves- check, hats- check, stockings- check..." She continued down the mile long list for a few minutes longer before deciding that she had everything she needed for an overnight stay in the Vinkus. She then rang for the footman to take her luggage downstairs and headed down herself to inspect her bubble before she left. Once she found everything to be satisfactory and her luggage was loaded, she stepped into her bubble and set off on her journey. "The wind current is strong today, " Glinda observed. "Shouldn't take long before I'm in the Vinkus."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - AN: Ok that didn't quite go the way I planned it. That was another background info chapter. NEXT chapter I PROMISE will be when Elphie and Glinda finally meet up again. That will also be my fave chappie. 


	4. An Unexpected Guest and Welcome

"Fae..." whined Fiyero, pulling his lover back onto the bed. "Why can't you take a day off for once?"  
  
"What if everyone decided to take a day off?" replied Elphaba, shrugging him off. "Where would we be then, my dear Yero?"  
  
"We'd be a lot a happier.  
  
"No, we'd be in chaos.  
  
"Well I don't want everyone to take a day off. Just you.  
  
"Fiyero, I'm the only Animal doctor out here. What if something happens and I'm not here?  
  
"I hardly think a large mass of mangled Animals is going to show up at our door in dire need of medical treatment. Even your clients say you work too hard, and deserve a day off.  
  
"That is an unprofessional opinion though.  
  
"Who's opinion would you consider professional?  
  
"That's not the point!  
  
"The point is that you ought to and need to take a day off.  
  
"Fine, but if a large mass of mangled Animals shows up at the door in need of dire medical treatment the day off is cancelled understood?  
  
"Understood and agreed," said Fiyero wrapping his arms around Elphaba's waist pulling her closer to him as he kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"Oh, I see where things are going," said Elphaba grinning as she turned around. She pushed her lover back onto the bed and kissed him deeply. Things would've gone a lot further hadn't a loud banging on the door occurred at that very moment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Well here I am," said Glinda a little uncertainly as she read the plaque beside the door which said: "Dr. Elphaba, Animal Specialist. Office Hours: 8 AM to 10 PM. Walk-ins welcome. Emergencies dealt with immediately."  
  
"It certainly looks like a place Elphie would choose to live in and with the right touch it could be quite lovely," thought Glinda unconvincingly as she stood in front of a rather formidable castle. She was doing her best not to grimace with distaste at the bareness of the exterior. She gritted her teeth and reached for the large brass door knocker. Just as she had it within her grasp, she suddenly shrank back, and instead began digging within the silk pouch that served as her purse. Within a few minutes she triumphantly pulled out a handkerchief and proceeded to wrap the cloth around the door knocker. With that, she began banging heavily on the large wooden door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Too bad. Clients are here. Day off is cancelled," said Elphaba abandoning her lover and jumping up from the bed. In no time she was dressed, had her hair braided, and was flying down the stairs.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Fiyero as he got up from the bed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where is she?" thought Glinda impatiently. "I've been knocking on this door for at least five minutes now! I'm about exhausted!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Coming!" said Elphaba as she neared the door. "Where is Chistery?" she wonderd. The monkey was usually the one to answer the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Glinda was about ready to put all her remaining strength into banging on the door one last time when it opened.  
  
"Elphie!" she cried with delight as she saw her old friend. Elphaba stood for a moment in shock and disbelief before slamming the door shut in Glinda's face.  
  
"Elphie? Elphie! I know you're in there! I am hot, tired, and really irritated, so open this door immediately!" shouted Glinda banging on the door with ferocity.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fiyero had just gotten dressed when Elphaba tore into the room. She quickly hauled out a suitcase and began shoving her personal items in it. She ran back and forth gathering up her scarves, dresses, cloaks, gloves, black pointed hat, and extra pair of boots without a word to Fiyero.  
  
"Fae, what's wrong?" he asked in alarm.  
  
"We have to go!" replied Elphaba curtly, not bothering to explain as she slammed the top of the suitcase down and closed it. She grabbed for her broom standing in the corner and was about to head out the window when she remembered the Grimmerie. Fiyero snatched it up before she could reach it.  
  
"Elphaba what in hell's name is going on?"  
  
"Fiyero, we have to leave now!" she ordered.  
  
"Not until I know what's going on!" he said planting his feet firmly.  
  
"Then give me the Grimmerie, so I can go!" she begged.  
  
"Is it the Gale Force back? Madame Morrible escaped from prison? A rabid wild animal? Lurline's Witnesses?"  
  
"No. It's Glinda," replied Elphaba taking the oppritunity to grab the Grimmerie from a stunned Fiyero.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: YAY! It's done! I'm on a roll today! Two chapters done and working on a third! Finally got where I want to be! Lurline is a book character for all of you who haven't read the book. Lurline's witnesses are Oz's equivalent of Jehovah's Witnesses; that's probably a bad playoff, but hey I think it's funny. Thanks so much to all those who've read and reviewed! It makes me very happy and inspired! Disclaimer in Ch. 1 so need to mention it here again. Much love to you all! 


	5. A Dramatic Reunion

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute," said Fiyero, grabbing Elphaba by the arm. "Why on earth are you running away from your best friend again? I didn't quite catch what you said the first time, oh wait."  
  
"Fiyero, this is no time to be a smart-aleck. Now let me go," retorted Elphaba as she attempted to wrench her arm free.  
  
"Fine, we'll go. I'll hold the broom while you grab your suitcase."  
  
"Thank you for understanding," said Elphaba as she turned around to pick up her suitcase. In an instant Fiyero darted out of the room, shutting the door, and sticking the broom in the door handle.  
  
"I hope that holds for a little while," he thought to himself as he whistled down the stairs.  
  
"Fiyero! I will make all your hair fall out and set all your toenails growing inward if you do not let me out this instant!" roared Elphaba as she furiously tugged on the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Elphie, if you don't open this door right this instant, Oz help me I will..." shouted Glinda right before she paused momentarily from her incessant pounding and shouting to think what would she do. "Oz help me I will blast this door down with my magic wand!" she finished knowing fully well that she couldn't perform even the slightest bit of magic. She attempted to anyway. "Abracadabra, zip, zop, zoom! Send this door down with a very loud boom!" she chanted, waving her elaborate but useless wand around. "Oh, Elphie...just let me in," she said softly. Just then a loud boom occurred, causing Glinda to jump. The door was no longer in view. Instead of it stood a person.  
  
"Fiyero? Well, I wasn't expecting to summon you here when I blasted the door down," she said.  
  
"Glinda, you didn't blast the door down. I slammed it open.  
  
"Oh, well, I still wasn't expecting to see you here when it opened. Where's Elphie?  
  
"She's indisposed of at the moment.  
  
"Nonsense. I just saw her a moment ago. I intend to give her an earful when I see her. You'd think I was the entire former Gale Force coming to arrest her by the way she looked and slammed the door in my face! Now be a dear and fetch my bags will you?" said Glinda sweeping by gracefully.  
  
"Elphie? Elphaba where are you? I demand you show yourself immediately!" shouted Glinda into the vast empty hallway. A loud banging at the top of the stairs answered her.  
  
"Honestly, she expects me to come to her. Either that or she's gotten herself into some kind of trouble again," thought Glinda indignantly as she ascended the stairs. She wasn't long in finding the room where Elphaba was locked.  
  
"Just as I predicted. By some ridiculous means she's gone and gotten herself locked in her room!"said Glinda as she approached the rattling door. "Why in Oz is there a broom stuck through the door handle?" wondered Glinda as she removed the broom.  
  
"FIYERO!" screeched Elphaba as she leapt on top of Glinda and suceeded in tackling her to the ground.  
  
"ELPHABA!" shrieked a high pitched voice which was not Fiyero's. Elphaba slowly backed off and allowed her victim to breathe.  
  
"Glinda?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, Miss Elphaba! I must say it's been a sight to see you. First you slam the door in my face, and then you turn around and attack me! Shall you turn me into a toad next?" retorted Glinda haughtily as she stood up to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress.  
  
"What are you doing here Glinda?  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I came to visit, and bring you back home.  
  
"I am at home.  
  
"Really? Well, I err...do like what you've done with the place; the sense of color is...  
  
"Overwhelming?  
  
"Yes, exactly. Gray really does wonders for your complexion you know. You really stand out in it.  
  
"Well it always was my dream to own a home that didn't clash with my skin tone.  
  
"Don't start that with me Elphie!  
  
"Go home Glinda." said Elphaba icily. She turned around and went back into her room leaving Glinda in a state of shock. Glinda could hear the lock click in place. Glinda numbly started down the stairs. She had only gone a few steps when she couldn't contain herself any longer. She sat down and burst into tears.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Wow, talk about drama! I promise you all that this is NOT how things are gonna end or stay for that matter. I'm a fan of happy endings too, that's why I'm writing based on the musical not the book. All will be explained in the next chapter. As always disclaimer in Ch. 1, and please review. Lots of love, Lan. (hahaha don't you love consonance? I hope that's the right term. I'm forever getting mixed up with my poetry terms.) 


	6. Some Comfort and Good Advice

Glinda sat on the steps crying for what seemed to be an hour-- in actuality only ten minutes had past-- when she felt someone sit down next to her. It was Fiyero. As he put his arm around her she leaned into his shoulder and started to sob even harder.  
  
"Shhh..." said Fiyero rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"She hates me!" wept Glinda.  
  
"No she doesn't," replied Fiyero.  
  
"Then why is she being so...so MEAN?" Glinda asked bawling even harder.  
  
"Errr..." answered Fiyero searching for some excuse to cover for Elphaba until he learned what was really going on with her. "She's in shock. She hasn't seen you in what a year at least? People tend to act out of character when they're in shock," he said hoping that his response would satisfy Glinda.  
  
"I must've been a terrible friend!" bemoaned Glinda.  
  
"...No you're not. You're her best friend," declared Fiyero.  
  
"Then why is she treating me this way?!" demanded Glinda as her tears continued to pour out. Fiyero had always known Glinda was somewhat of a high maintenance girl. She had to petted and coddled. When they were together he remembered she used to have minute temper tantrums over petty occurrences; he'd learned to deal with them. He'd never encountered her when she was actually depressed before. The situation seemed beyond his capabilities. Still it was up to him to comfort her, so he decided to give it his best shot.  
  
"Hey, stop crying. It's not gonna move her any. You know how she hates crying," said Fiyero soothingly praying he was saying the right words. The stream of tears slowly died down to a mere trickle. Slowly Glinda stood up.  
  
"I'm hungry," she sniffled. Fiyero grinned.  
  
"I think I can scrounge around and find us something to eat. Let's head down to the kitchen then shall we?" he said offering his arm. Glinda took his arm gratefully as they descended down the stairs.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two grilled cheese sandwiches and four slices of chocolate cake later, Fiyero was beginning to see the hints of a smile on Glinda's face. The rest of the day they spent walking around the castle grounds and talking about the recent changes in their lives and their days back at Shiz.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"My, I am sleepy! Could you be so kind as to show me where I'm to sleep tonight? Oh yes, and please don't forget bags," Glinda said, rising from the table after dinner. Fiyero inwardly groaned at the thought of lugging her suitcases up the stairs. She only had two, but each seemed to weigh a ton. Still in compliance with her request, he followed her out of the kitchen, into the hall where he'd left her bags, then up the stairs with the luggage in tow.  
  
After seeing Glinda off to bed, Fiyero headed towards his next challenge, attempting to get Elphaba to unlock the door to their room. He cautiously approached the door and gingerly knocked. When there was no response, he felt it safe to attempt to open the door. To his surprise, it had been unlocked sometime earlier. Fiyero's next step was to open the door a crack. With no harsh words or curses to drive him back, he bravely entered the room. The room was still whole much to his relief. He saw Elphaba sitting at her desk looking sombre with her head in her hands. Knowing better than to say anything, he simply went over to her and kissed her forehead. He had just slid into bed when Elphaba broke the silence.  
  
"She hates me doesn't she?"  
  
Fiyero sighed hoping he wouldn't have to come up with another comfort speech. He really wasn't very good at making them, although he lucked out with Glinda. He slid his arms underneath his head as he lay there wondering what to say.  
  
"No she doesn't, but she's been extremely distraught ever since you two met. What did you say to her?" asked Fiyero, hoping his tone didn't sound accusatory.  
  
" I told her this was our home, and that she should go home.  
  
"Was that it?  
  
"No," replied Elphaba guiltily. "I threw in a few sarcastic remarks."  
  
"I see.  
  
"Why did she come back? Her life is perfect now. She's the height of fashion, society, and politics; she can't be seen running around with a wicked witch," Elphaba said as she rose and began to pace about the room.  
  
"The same reason I left her and everything I had to be with you. She loves you, Fae. And since when did you consider yourself a wicked witch? You aren't one.  
  
"That makes sense.  
  
"Of course it does. You know you'd do the same for her.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've recovered your brains. Fiyero I can't leave her again. She's always with me, like a handprint on my heart.  
  
"Then why won't you go back with her?  
  
"Because I'll simply mess things up again!  
  
"Are you sure your real reason isn't that you're scared of how people are going to react when they see you again?  
  
"I don't give a damn what people think! Glinda does though! I can't ruin things for her. If I go back, she'll try to reintroduce me back into society, then something will happen, I'll ending up railing against authority and society again, people will only be too eager to relabel me "wicked," I'll have to flee again, and couldn't afford to come back. It'd leave the both of us, especially her tormented for the rest of our lives. Glinda would lose her reputation and...  
  
"She could come live with us, and all of us could live happily together as outcasts.  
  
"She couldn't be happy somewhere like here. She's a social butterfly. She's got to have fashion, parties, and 'Ozmopolitan'.  
  
"I'm certain she'd be more satisfied being together with her best friend than having all the copies of 'Ozmopolitan' ever issued.  
  
"How do you know?  
  
"Provided I spent the entire afternoon and evening with her and I was once engaged to her, I think I qualify as reliable source.  
  
"Fiyero..." sighed Elphaba as she kneeled beside the bed. She laid her arms and head down on it. Fiyero sat up and began stroking her hair. "I just don't want to mess things up again. Especially not for Glinda. How could I live knowing I took her world away from her?  
  
"Why are you so convinced that you're going to screw things up if you return back to the city?  
  
"Because I have a habit of doing so. Plus what do you expect from a wicked witch?  
  
"Where did you get this crazy notion that you're a wicked witch? For the twenty-millionth time you're not wicked!  
  
"I was for a time.  
  
"And exactly how many wicked deeds did you actually commit?  
  
"I plotted to bring down the wizard, I sent the flying Monkeys after you, Dorothy and the rest of her crew, kidnapped her and her yappy little dog, and held them both hostage.  
  
"For the great length of an entire evening before allowing her to escape and 'murder' you. As for the wizard, you did Oz a service by trying to expose him, and you had to do something to me and those traveling with her to make her mad enough to try and kill you.  
  
"Are you disproving my credulity as a wicked witch?" Elphaba asked raising her head, pretending to take offense to the remark.  
  
"I already have," replied Fiyero smugly.  
  
Elphaba stood up. "I guess there's no more avoiding Glinda while she's here?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly," Fiyero answered nodding his head. "She's a couple of doors down on the left side. Now remember be nice, apologize, and NO SARCASM."  
  
"Since when were you one to give orders?"  
  
"Since I became the one to resolve the situation between you and Glinda. Now go," he said, getting out of bed to give her a shove towards the door. Elphaba reluctantly left and headed down the hallway according to Fiyero's instructions. When she reached Glinda's door she hesitated, deciding whether or not to knock before opening the door.  
  
"Better to go in and have her mad at me than risk her locking me out so I can't talk to her," resolved Elphaba as she opened the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Kinda had a bit of writer's block/exhaustion for a while. Still a little unsure of where I'm gonna take this story, and how long I'm going to extend it. This chapter was a lot of dialouge, and I ripped off a line from "For Good," I know. Hopefully the next few chapters will involve more action. Once again thanks to all my reviewers, especially Emily. Disclaimer in Ch. 1 and buy and listen to the Wicked soundtrack, especially "For Good"-- one of the best songs on there. Lots of Lovies! --Lan 


	7. Friends Starting Over Again

Glinda sat brushing her hair at the desk turned vanity table. There lay in front of her a silver mirror, a few cosmetics, along with a small box of accessories. She ignored the person entering the room, and continued focusing on brushing out her blonde curls.  
  
"Oh..." thought Glinda as her brush stopped at a particularly stubborn curl. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. A gentle hand reached out and plucked the brush out of her hand. She allowed it to finish the task of taming her unruly curls before snatching back the brush. She then set the brush down and huffily went over to sit on the bed.  
  
"Thank you for your help. I can assure you it will not be needed in the future as I will be leaving tomorrow morning," she remarked coldly.  
  
"Glinda...I'm sorry," replied Elphaba softly.  
  
"You should be. You left me thinking you were dead! When I found out you were alive, I came here to see you and bring you back to the city. Instead you attempted to shut me out and then told me to go home! Did you not trust me enough to let me know you were still alive? Do you think now that I know you are in fact living that I'm going to send a mob of angry Ozians to destroy you or that I'm going to force you to come back to the city?  
  
"Glinda, I trust you wholeheartedly. I just did what I thought was best for the both of us, especially you. Without me you could go on with your life as Glinda the Good. You wouldn't have to spend all your time defending me and trying to prove my innocence. Plus I wouldn't be there to mess things up again.  
  
"I told you before we seperated that we both had blame to share, and that none of it mattered anymore. You stood up for what you believed in; you fought for what you felt was right. That's more than I ever did. I simply wanted to fit in and be popular. I never bothered with what was happening around me unless it affected me, but let's not talk about that anymore. I forgive you, now stop standing around, and come sit next to me; I have so much to tell you. We'll pretend like we're roomies at Shiz again. You tell me a secret, and I'll tell you one."  
  
Elphaba couldn't help smiling. Exchanging secrets was one of the first acts they'd done at the start of their friendship. Now, they were restarting their friendship.  
  
Elphaba thought for a moment as she settled herself on the bed. "When we first parted, I used to fly back into the city every night and watch you to make sure you were holding up. "  
  
"Really Elphie? I knew I wasn't going crazy when I heard noises outside my window. Wait a minute, how did you find out where I live?  
  
"It would've been rather difficult had it not been for the gilded plaque on the gate wall that said 'Welcome to the home of Glinda the Good.'  
  
"Oh.  
  
"You still snore too.  
  
"I do not!  
  
"Not as loud as you used to.  
  
"Elphie! You're joking aren't you?  
  
"No, I'm not. Luckily I was used to Nessa's, otherwise you would've kept me up all those nights when we were room mates.  
  
"Nevermind that," said Glinda, eager to change to subject. "My turn. I'm in love!"  
  
"Really?" responded Elphaba raising an eyebrow. "With whom?"  
  
Glinda eagerly lept off the bed and began to dig furiously into one of her suitcases. Out of the luggage emerged two items, the brown paper covered package from the bookstore owner and the latest edition of 'Ozmopolitan.' Glinda tossed the package onto the bed.  
  
"That's for you from Geoffery the Rhinocerous, who owns the bookstore I go to," she said. Elphaba set the gift aside as Glinda whipped open the magazine.  
  
"And this is the love of my life Calen Hutchinson!  
  
"I can see why. He's certainly stunning, with a perfect face. Surely that's not your sole reason for being in love."  
  
"Of course not. He's a brilliant and talented musician. His singing is all the rage in Oz lately. Of course I knew him before he was famous," Glinda said beaming, failing to remember that she was taken to see him by an aquaintance.  
  
"I assume you're to be married, and he doesn't know yet," Elphaba teased.  
  
Glinda's face flushed. "No!" she snapped defensively. "I'm still debating whether or not to reveal my affection for him."  
  
"Oh I see; you've got a strategy going.  
  
"Exactly." The two girls giggled for a moment before falling into a brief, awkward silence.  
  
"Elphie are you sure you won't go back to the Emerald City with me?" tentatively asked Glinda.  
  
"No Glinda. I won't go," replied Elphaba firmly.  
  
"Let's go to sleep then," said Glinda moving off the bed to push back the covers. Elphaba stood to leave.  
  
"Elphie, stay with me please." Elphaba obligingly slid under the covers next to Glinda.  
  
"I'm not going though," reminded Elphaba as Glinda turned down the lamp.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Three days later:  
  
"No I won't go!" said Elphaba defiantely.  
  
"Elphie, is there a single article of clothing in your wardrobe that isn't black?" asked Glinda ignoring Elphaba's remark as she shifted through the many black dresses hanging in the closet.  
  
"Well I outgrew all the pink dresses I ever owned," replied Elphaba sarcastically.  
  
"Well don't you have anything with some sort of pattern, design, or decoration of sort?"  
  
"You see this one," said Elphaba taking out a plain black dress, "is covered with embroidery featuring all sorts of exotic flowers. Unfortunately the dressmaker only had black thread available for use, so you can't see it."  
  
"Hahaha, very funny Elphie. Your wardrobe needs some sort of flare, color, sparkle.  
  
"Sorry, I don't believe in sparkles.  
  
"We're going to have to remedy that aren't we? As I said earlier, tomorrow our first activity will be to go shopping for new clothes for you.  
  
"I'm not going! What's wrong with my clothes anyways? They're in perfect condition, and black is my best color.  
  
"They're plain! Wearing only black clothes makes you look boring and wicked witch-like.  
  
"So what? Can't you just go and pick something out for me by yourself?  
  
"No I certainly cannot! You have to try the clothes on! C'mon Elphie, it'll be fun.  
  
"I'd rather sit through one of Madame Morrible's lectures.  
  
"Elphie we're going shopping tomorrow, and that's final!  
  
"Fine," said Elphaba giving in. Glinda was rarely this firm about anything, and she knew exactly how to push Elphaba into doing something Elphaba wasn't exactly willing to do. After all, she had suceeded in getting Elphaba to return back to the Emerald City with her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Yay!!! Happy, happy, happy! See, I told you things would work out. You may be wondering a few things about Elphie's return to the city. Explantion to come in the next chapter. Not sure if I'm gonna "replay" the scene when Elphie first arrives back in town. May do a brief explantion. Anyhoo, did you musical fans notice I threw in two more "musical moments" another one from "For Good" and the scene before "Popular" ? Thanks for all the reviews. They really help motivate me. Love to you all. --Lan. 


	8. Fashion: Wicked or Not?

Elphaba was in a somewhat sour mood in the morning as she was to go on a shopping trip with Glinda that would span over the entire day. Although she had resigned to her fate, she made certain everyone knew that she was extremely unhappy with it. The day had begun with her and Glinda arguing over what she was to wear.  
  
"Surely, you're not going to wear that," remarked Glinda as Elphaba pulled out a rather dull looking black cotton dress.  
  
"Not by itself no," replied Elphaba as she motioned towards the bed. On it lay a pair of gloves along with a scarf and a hat with a veil attached; all the items matched the color of the dress, black. "I'd prefer to go unrecognized."  
  
"But people know the truth now, so there's no need for the disguise. Besides you'll draw just as much attention to yourself completely covered up as you would if dressed normally. Then again wearing all black isn't exactly normal unless you're attending a funeral or in mourning. Neither situation applies to you of course, but since you've made poor decisions regarding the color of your wardrobe, you could at least wear one of your prettier dresses!"  
  
"Yes, people know the truth, but do they believe it?"  
  
After smuggling Elphaba and Fiyero into the city, Glinda went to meet immediately with Ozma to inform her of all the events both past and present. Not long after, an important, mandatory meeting for all the citizens of Oz was organized.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_Flashback: In front of the Emerald Palace, Two days earlier_  
  
"...and therefore you can see that the atrocity of the situation is that you all have been greatly misguided in your attempts to perform deeds for the sake of goodness," _concluded Ozma looking briefly back at Glinda who gave her a smile of reassurance; this meeting was only the second time she had addressed such a large audience. The audience remained momentarily stunned. Then, in a matter of minutes, they began shouting out question after question._  
  
"She's still a witch! How do we know she won't revert back to her wicked ways?"  
  
"How can we be sure she won't harm anyone?"  
  
"What are we supposed to do if she lashes out at one of us?"  
  
"If the Wizard was lying, then how do we know you're not lying? You could just as well be a fraud," _remarked one bold Munchkinlander.  
  
A look of irritation spread across the face of Ozma as she flushed angrily. She didn't respond to the attack on genuinity. She couldn't; she didn't know how. She'd long been surrounded by people who respected and revered her. Countless times they had emphasized their loyalty to her. She'd always assumed that once the Wizard was gone the rest of Oz would be quick to do likewise. Glinda, noting the distress Ozma was in, rushed to her aid by quickly declaring her faith in the young monarch. Although several were dubious of the new Ozma's reliability, few doubted the word of Glinda the Good._  
  
"My good sir, I understand your concern, but if you have been closely following the actions of Ozma, you will have noted that those actions are for the benefit of all those living in Oz. I have put my full trust in her, as you all should. Furthermore, this woman, who you refer to as a witch, has done more good under the pretense of evil than the Wizard and all his 'wonderfulness' ever did!" _retorted Glinda, drawing herself up to best look dignified.  
  
Elphaba couldn't help smiling as she watched her friend take charge of the situation. After sitting there on the steps of the Emerald Palace listening to Ozma's long speech "explaining matters," which basically consisted of denouncing the Wizard and his actions, and affirming her (Elphaba's) innocence, Elphaba not unlike the rest of the audience had become extremely bored. It was now, after at least half an hour (more like an eternity), that the events finally took an interesting turn. Although, she didn't appreciate being refered to as 'wicked,' she had to admit she rather liked the youth's questioning attitude._  
  
"Finally, someone who's not going to just sit and accept that what he's told is true," _she whispered to Fiyero who had been lost in a daydream_.  
  
"Hmm...? Yeah," _responded Fiyero, his attention quickly snatched back into reality._  
  
"There is hope for the rest of the population after all," _Elphaba added thoughtfully.  
_  
"Glinda seems to be doing well," _said Fiyero struggling for a moment to find a comment relevant to the situation he hadn't been paying attention to._  
  
"Yes. She may have been unsucessful as a sorceress, but her skills as a politician are undeniable."  
  
"She's turned out to be quite a leader."  
  
"That's because she can manipulate people so well." _At Fiyero's shocked expression she added, _"It's true, and she knows it. Glinda's desire to do good is what prevents her from using her ability to acheive her personal aspirations."  
  
_Glinda and the young man were still involved in a heated argument when Elphaba diverted her attention back to the matter. The man, although willing to trust in Ozma, was still unassured that Elphaba wasn't wicked._  
  
"It's difficult to accept that someone you've known for so long as 'wicked' is suddenly a misunderstood outcast. Based on the circumstances, you can't help but doubt her," _expressed the Munchkin firmly. _"Why didn't she proclaim her innocence before or after the Wizard's departure? How come you never said a word in her defense until now? Frankly, I'm still unconvinced and will remain so until some sort of proof appears to dispel the rumors."  
  
"Oh, for pity's sake this is getting ridiculous," _said Elphaba impatiently, rising from her chair.  
_  
"Elphaba don't do anything rash," _warned Fiyero eyeing the crowd nervously.  
  
Elphaba murmured something inaudible and gestured with her right hand causing a bucket of water to appear. Before Glinda could launch into another speech, Elphaba, in one swift motion, dumped the entire contents of the bucket over herself. The crowd anxiously moved closer expecting to see her melt.  
_  
"Ugh," she remarked casting the bucket aside. "There is your proof," _she said shooting irritated glances towards the spectators, specifically the person who had doubted her. Many more questions arose in the people's minds, but the sight of a solid yet soaking wet and aggravated witch was enough to deter them. Their mistrust had been replaced with curiosity.  
  
End Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I should think so. Your actions gave them all quite a shock.  
  
"Since they all expected to see smoke and puddle of liquid.  
  
"Likely you converted all disbelievers, therefore," continued Glinda turning back to the subject of their argument, "there is no need for you to skulk about dressed so."  
  
Elphaba sighed. She couldn't understand why Glinda was being so persistent about the matter, yet she knew she wasn't going to win the situation  
  
"Very well Miss Glinda, since you are an expert in the field of fashion, what do you recommend I wear?" she asked tartly.  
  
"Honestly, Elphie, I don't understand why you're so against looking pretty," said Glinda rummaging through the many black dresses hanging in the closet.  
  
"I just don't understand _why_ I have to look pretty," Elphaba shot back. "I'm quite satisfied looking respectable or 'plain' as you call it."  
  
"Wear this," said Glinda ignoring the comment as she handed Elphaba a black taffeta dress. It was a rather elegant item. It had a full skirt with long sleeves that lightly puffed out at the shoulders. At the topmost part of the bodice, on either side of the collar, there was a section of translucent fabric with thin lines of taffeta criss-crossing over it. The rest of the bodice was simply black. The collar was high, but surrounded the neck as a choker would thereby accenting the neck of the wearer as well as allowing the neck to be seen. Elphaba obligingly pulled the dress over her gray shift, and expertly buttoned it. Then she turned around so that Glinda could see and voice either her approval or disapproval.  
  
"I don't care what she says. I'm dressed and that's how I'll stay," thought Elphaba silently.  
  
"Oh, Elphie, you look positively charming!" exclaimed Glinda clapping her hands together. "Now about your hair..."  
  
Elphaba fled the room before Glinda could launch an attack on her hair.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I know this is kind of short and that not much happened, but this is another one of those "building/background information" chapters. Plus, where I left off seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter is when the girls will actually embark on their shopping trip which I hope will be very exciting. This story revolves around Glinda and Elphaba rebuilding their friendship, so Fiyero will not be heavily featured. Again, disclaimer in Chapter 1, and I welcome all comments, especially constructive crticism. Thanks to all those who've reviewed. -Lan


	9. One LONG Day in the Emerald City

As the coach slowed to a halt, Elphaba prepared herself for the escape she had been meticulously planning since the beginning of the ride.  
  
---  
  
She had thoughtlessly followed Glinda into the coach and seated herself next to the door. When Glinda began making a schedule and checklist, Elphaba quickly diverted her mind elsewhere. Finally, realizing her location, her mind set work. Since she was seated next to the door, it made proper sense that she would be the first the exit the carriage. Being the first one out gave her an excellent oppritunity to quickly disappear. Swift escapes and vanishing acts were two skills Elphaba picked up while she'd been in hiding from the Wizard.  
  
---  
  
Once the door opened, Elphaba brusqely pushed past the coachman and dashed down the street, gaining a few odd looks in the process. Glinda, catching on to Elphaba's plan, hurried out of the carriage. She picked up her skirts hoping to follow and catch up to Elphaba. She took a step forward preparing to break into a run. Then she noticed her footwear; on her feet was a pair of satin, blue-green, high-heeled shoes-- hardly the appropriate attire for chasing people through the streets.  
  
Glinda stomped her feet. "Grrrr...you won't get out of this that easily, Elphie!" she yelled after the fleeting, green figure.  
  
---  
  
Elphaba couldn't help but laugh out loud for a moment once she was gone from Glinda's sight. There was no way Glinda could've kept up with her on foot. The idea of Glinda chasing after her in high-heels with one hand holding her hat in place and the other picking up her skirts was rather amusing. After turning one corner, she slipped into the nearest shop.  
  
_"I'll stay here awhile and browse. Glinda will probably be in and out of shops trying to find me, but of course she's going to be deterred by people wanting to talk with her. It will take her some time to get here, but I'll leave before she does."_ thought Elphaba as she formulated the rest of her plan. _"She'll likely have told the coachman to stay put, so I'll take a cab back to the house. If it happens that every cabbie I come across refuses me a ride because he thinks I'm still a wicked witch, I guess I can always walk back."_  
  
Breaking free from her thoughts, Elphaba took in her surroundings. It was as if she had walked into some sort of hell. She mentally berated herself for not looking to see exactly what kind of store she was entering. Every item in the shop was or at least posessed a fair amount of pink.  
  
"Great. I escape the Prima Madonna of Pink only to find myself in her world," Elphaba muttered to herself.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with?" asked a saleswoman, briefly startling Elphaba.  
  
"No thank you," Elphaba replied, flushing slightly.  
  
Then she heard a little sniff from behind her. She turned around and was unsurprised to see Pfannee trying on a pink, frilly gown.  
  
"Surely, you're not shopping here for yourself," she commented snidely. "Afterall, pink is hardly the color for a _witch_."  
  
Elphaba tilted her chin up, and stared back haughtily at Pfannee. "Due to my own selflessness-- that means being more concerned with others than myself; I thought I'd tell you that since the term is obviously foreign to you--" Elphaba took pleasure in seeing Pfannee fume at the insult. "I'm actually looking to buy a present for Glinda."  
  
_"Now, I actually have to buy something. Be more careful, Elphaba. You'll end up agreeing to go to the Ozma's Coronation Ball next,"_ thought Elphaba.  
  
"How ever will you do so, as you're obviously lacking in taste!" spat back a resentful Pfannee.  
  
"I must bow out to you there," said Elphaba with a mock sigh. "But, although your fashion sense greatly exceeds mine, at least _I_ know the pink is _not_ my color!" she added sneeringly.  
  
"But green certainly is!" Pfannee shot back.  
  
"I'm not the one wearing an unbecoming color though," reminded Elphaba. She could see Pfannee's face start to redden furthur.  
  
Just then, Glinda came into the store. "There you are Elphie! What in Oz are you doing in here?" she laughed. Elphaba continued to glower at Pfannee.  
  
She replied, "Well, I was hoping the buy a gift to surprise you with."  
  
"Oh, how thoughtful of you," said Glinda. "Pfannee, darling, how are you," she added, finally noticing Pfannee.  
  
"Lovely," answered Pfannee with false cheer. "I was just having a nice little chat with our old classmate from Shiz, Miss Elba or Elfba is it?"  
  
"Elphaba," said Elphaba coldly.  
  
"I knew it was something along those lines," said Pfannee fluttering her right hand about. "Anyhow, we were discussing the upcoming coronation ball. Miss Elphaba here, was just telling me she was having the most marvelous dress made for the occasion. She wouldn't describe it to me because she was planning to surprise and thrill us all at the ceremony."  
  
Glinda looked at Elphaba puzzledly. Now, it was Elphaba's turn to flush. Pfannee was challenging her outright; she couldn't back down.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we're in town for, aren't we Glinda?" said Elphaba gritting her teeth. "Well, we really must dash," added Elphaba, her voice dripping with false sweetness. She linked arms with the still confused Glinda and half dragged her out of the store.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: Yay! It's done. I finally sat down and did this. The chapter did not go the way as planned and turned out to be much better. I know I said would never have another scene where Pfannee was heavily involved because I hated her so much, but she and Elphaba meeting proved to be such a great conflict and scene. This scene also helped me figure out how to get Elphaba to the ball. This chapter has been one of the most fun to write. Did you like the irony at the beginning of the chapter? Also, Pfannee's mispronunciatons of Elphaba's name are actually what a girl I know, when she was first introduced to "Wicked," used to always call Elphaba, despite my constant corrections. I'm still unsure how long this story is going to extend, but I know where I'm going to take it. Thanks to all those who've read and made comments, especially Yvi-- you rock eight ways from next Tuesday! You should read "Reciprocity" by her if you get the chance. As always, feel free to email or post comments and _especially_ constructive criticism. The disclaimer is displayed in chapter one. 


	10. Let's Have a Celebration, the Glinda Way

Glinda was feeling rather ebullient despite the pouring rain; Elphaba had not only consented to go to the ball following the Ozma's coronation without any sort of coaxing from Glinda, but had been more than cooperative during the rest of their shopping trip. She did know that Elphaba had been goaded into attending by Pfannee's consistent snobbiness; regardless her motivation, the important fact was that Elphaba was going.

On the other hand, Elphaba, who failed to share Glinda's zest for social gatherings, was mourning the loss of her sense of reason.

Fiyero found the entire situation rather amusing and couldn't resist teasing Elphaba. "Fae, I didn't know Pfannee had become such a pleasant character and that you enjoyed her company enough to attend the ball."

Elphaba glowered at him from across the dinner table. She was sorely tempted to cast a spell to mute him. "I would enjoy her company as much as you would a fire's if you were still a scarecrow," she said menacingly.

"Do you have to be so sour, Elphie?" asked Glinda.

"How do you think I got my color?" retorted Elphaba.

"You'll make a charming belle of the ball, Fae," added Fiyero, undeterred by Elphaba's comment.

"Ha!" laughed Elphaba forcefully.

"It's not impossible," said Glinda with a gleam in her eyes.

"Remember when you tried to make me popular?" reminded Elphaba. "You were hardly successful."

"That's because you didn't stay around long enough!"

"I had more important things to do, things that could actually be accomplished!" Seeing the look of hurt on Glinda's face, Elphaba regretted her harsh words. Changing her tone, she said, "Just don't try to undertake any more 'projects' involving me." She gave Glinda an apologetic look.

Accepting the silent apology, Glinda continued the conversation. "Whether or not you're the belle of the ball, you're sole reason for going is to give Pfannee cause to eat her words. Therefore, we have got to make sure there's nothing about you she can pick at."

"Considering the type of person she is, I know she'll find something to pick at," said Elphaba.

"She's going to have a difficult time finding any flaws then," said Fiyero, breaking his silence after letting the two women settle their conflict.

"I know of one she can find right away; I don't know how to dance," stated Elphaba matter-of-factly.

"Easily remedied," said Fiyero with a careless wave of his left hand. "If everyone here is through," he added, motioning towards the remainder of their meal, "Then, we can proceed immediately with the basics."

Glinda nodded her head in agreement. Rising from the table, she rang the bell that signaled the maid to clear the dishes. Elphaba pushed herself away from the table with a sigh and stood up. Glinda then led the way to her very large and impressive ballroom. One side was completely paneled in glass with a pair of doors leading to a well manicured garden. The rest of the ballroom consisted of marble in two distinct, but coordinating shades of blue. There hung a grand chandelier in the center of the room, and there were several small but elegant lamps attached to the walls. The effect was stunning when Glinda turned the lights on; even Elphaba admitted the room was quite a sight.

"Let's start. Elphie go stand with Fiyero, move in front of him. Closer; how do you expect to dance with him that far apart?" instructed Glinda.

"Why do I feel like I should be on display at a fair?" grumbled Elphaba as she allowed Fiyero to move her hands into the proper position.

"Just follow my lead," said Fiyero.

"Exactly," said Glinda. "We'll worry about your footwork later. Now begin, one, two, three, one, two, three..."

Elphaba moved slowly and awkwardly. She hardly found the movements difficult, they simply felt...strange. She felt exposed; she was an amateur compared to Fiyero and Glinda.

"Elphie, why don't you stop a minute? Maybe it will help for you to watch me and Fiyero," said Glinda, gently intervening. Elphaba willingly stepped back and allowed Glinda to take her place.

"And, one, two three, one, two, three, and turn," said Glinda as Fiyero gracefully spun her around. "See, Elphie, it's not hard." Elphaba continued to watch as the pair proceeded to execute several more complicated steps. The two continued to glide across the floor. They looked beautiful together.

---

The Tinman threw down his invitation to the Ozma's coronation ball in disgust. It was signed by Ginda the Good. Glinda...he never got his chance to express his true feelings for her. Now he never would be able to since he was now this...thing. He remembered the passion he once had for her, but he could no longer feel it. He had gone to the Wizard with high hopes, but it was as Elphaba had said, he was fraud. He pretended to be satisfied for Dorothy's sake; the girl was so innocent and naive.

Elphaba...she'd done this to him. Why? He'd never done anything to merit this kind of curse. Certainly, he'd never been on good terms with her, still he was not one of the people who had relentlessly teased her in school. Although it meant there was little to no chance of him being reverted back to his original form, he was still glad to learn of her death. He had hoped that she suffered much; melting seemed an extremely unpleasant way to die.

Now she was back, and possessed the trust of Glinda and the Ozma no less. It was likely a publicity ploy on the Ozma's part. He couldn't muster any reason for Glinda to trust the witch. That's what she was a witch. She destroyed and hurt anyone she came in contact with. It wouldn't be long before she would come in search of him to finish him off. He'd kept out of the public eye since Dorothy left; although, treated as a hero, he still found his condition humiliating. Women talked cheerily with him, but not one would ever bother to take a romantic interest in him; again, his thoughts fell back on Glinda.

Would it have made a difference in his life if he had confessed his feelings to her early on? No, he realized, it wouldn't have. She'd never cared for him back at Shiz, and afterward she was too busy fulfilling her role as Glinda the Good to even spare a thought for him. Yes, she did have a kind word for him the few times they actually came across one another, but nothing more. His mind had always been on her though, every minute of the day. He'd loved and worshipped her. She had returned the bane of his existence back to the city.

"For once I'm glad I'm heartless; I'll be heartless killing her!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Finally, I present to you the villain! Also, I introduce the cliffhanger! Mwhahahaha! Once again, I can't resist popping in a musical lyric. Thanks so much to Lady Bianca for helping me out with Boq's mindset, and to Yvi, who does such a great job of editing my chapters and sends me nice emails. A note to Lady Bianca: I will be using your suggestion about Pfannee's behavior in the _next_ chapter, I promise. I know I said I'd be using it in this one, but as you know, my chapters have a way of not turning out the way I plan. Lots of thanks also go to my readers, especially those who take the time to review and provide constructive criticism. --Lan

P.S. If anyone could suggest a better title for this chapter, I'd be much obliged.

P.P.S. For once, I'm going to actually post the disclaimer instead of saying it's located in chapter one.

Disclaimer: _Wicked_, _The Wizard of Oz_, and their characters belong to their respectful owners Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and L.F. Baum.


	11. Twists and Turns

Fiyero stood gaping when he finally saw Elphaba dressed in all her finery. Elphaba, though, was hardly the picture of calm. She rushed down the grand staircase of Glinda's home with a flurry of curses as she searched for the black Gillikin Lace fan she was supposed to carry. She wore a simple off shoulder gown made of dark, wine-red silk. The upper part of the skirt was cut at an angle revealing another layer of silk, in a slightly lighter shade, which made up the rest of the skirt. To allow herself more freedom of movement she gathered a large part of the dress in her hand, so one couldn't see that it trailed behind her.

"I know I laid it right here," murmured Elphaba, drawing her hands across small table by the stairs. Noticing Fiyero's unwavering gaze, she turned to face him, hands on her hips, and a scowl on her face. "Will you stop gawking and do something useful?"

"You're beautiful," was all he could muster.

"Yes, that's very nice. Now go see if the coach is ready," replied Elphaba sharply, not paying any heed to the compliment. She headed towards the parlor and quickly resumed her search. She quickly finished her search there; being unsuccessful, she moved to the drawing room. She continued shifting from room to room, until finally she headed back up the stairs. Fiyero could hear her shuffling things and opening and shutting drawers. At last Fiyero collected his wits, and managed to ask, "What are you looking for, Fae?"

"That damned fan of Glinda's great grandmother or some distant, long dead, female relative!" she shouted back. "When she started caring about family heirlooms, I don't know, but she told me she'd have my head if I lost it! She probably said that because accessories like that are no longer easy to find!" Fiyero looked down guiltily at the object he'd been fiddling with while waiting for Elphaba; it was the fan. To amuse himself, he'd taken the fan first to study the intricate pattern that Gillikin Lace makers were famous for creating. Then he opened and closed it a few times before absentmindedly swinging it back and forth like a pendulum from the cord that allowed it to be worn on the wrist. He had forgotten he held it when Elphaba came into the room. Gingerly, Fiyero set the fan back on the table where he picked it up.

Elphaba once again flew down the stairs. "I'll have to go without it," she announced. "I'll find it later or suffer the consequences of Glinda's wrath, whatever they may be."

She turned her attention back to the stand where she had laid not only the fan, but her gloves as well. She stared at the table for a moment in shock and confusion. She moved to face her escort. "Yero, my love," she said in a dangerously soft voice, "Would you care to explain how the fan suddenly reappeared here?"

Fiyero knew his expression gave everything away, and thought it best to maintain his silence. He sucked in his breath hoping she wouldn't explode with rage.

"You had it all along didn't you?" Fiyero simply nodded.

"Why didn't you give it to me or say you had it instead of standing there like a dolt!" she demanded angrily.

"I forgot I had it!" said Fiyero, defending himself. Elphaba raised her eyebrow and gave him a look that read, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you forgot you had it when it was right in your hands?"

"When you entered the room how could I not focus solely on you? It didn't matter that you were cursing, scowling, and running around; you were still the most beautiful creation on Earth. The day with the Lion cub you captured my heart; tonight you captured my soul." he said sincerely. "Besides, he added, "you told me to watch for the coach not search for your fan."

"Which, I noticed, you failed to do," she said, softening. She took his face into her hands. "I love you, but tonight I'm extremely irritable at having to attend a major social function which I'd rather not take part in. I'm actually having to concern myself, ridiculously so, about my appearance and behavior, therefore try not to do anything to further aggravate me." She then gently kissed his lips. Following that, the doorbell rang, signifying the arrival of the coach.

Fiyero broke away to answer the door. "We'll be out in just a moment," he said. The coachman responded with a nod and returned to his position. Fiyero then donned his cape and removed Elphaba's cloak from the coat holder, bringing it to her. As she drew the black gloves over her arms, Elphaba allowed Fiyero to fasten her cloak around her. He picked up the fan to hand it to her. "Can't forget this," he teased.

Elphaba sniffed, snatching the fan from him. Picking up the train of her dress once more, she stalked out the door. Fiyero followed behind. "Off to meet our doom," he said cheerily, shutting the door. Elphaba paused a moment, before entering the carriage, to take one last look at the security of Glinda's home. With a resigned sigh, she moved forward into the carriage. Fiyero slid in next to her.

"Were Glinda's threats all that intimidating?" he asked curiously.

"Not where the fan was concerned; she promised dire consequences if I ruined my hair style though," replied Elphaba.

"Such as?"

"Dragging me to a spa and keeping me there for a fortnight, where I would be made over from head to toe."

"You'd rebel though, wouldn't you?"

"I'd find some means of escape, if that's what you mean. Then, these roses might actually prove to be of some use." Fiyero laughed at the last comment. The roses

Elphaba's wore in her hair were called "Black Magic Roses," due to their being a shade of red so dark that they looked almost black.

---

The coronation lasted only a short duration of time, a little over an hour to be exact. Elphaba was a little sorry it ended so soon; she was interested in studying the formal customs of the Ozmas', and also the end of the ceremony meant the affair she'd been dreading would not be long in starting.

---

The Ozdust Ballroom was as dazzling as when she first saw it all those years ago. This time though, she wasn't alone and was clothed far more elegantly. Elphaba tightly gripped Fiyero's right arm as they descended down the staircase. She braced herself for the stares, awkward looks, and whisperings that had greeted her the night of her first party. Surprisingly, Elphaba merited only a few curious glances that quickly passed. The aura of scandal had faded from her.

Elphaba's eyes scanned the room for Glinda's bouncing, blonde curls. "Where is she?" wondered Elphaba. "She should be here already. She is after all, the hostess and travels by bubble no less." As a sort of response to Elphaba's thoughts, Glinda's animated laughter rang through the air. The glittering, pink figure that was Glinda waved at Elphaba and made its way towards her. Unfortunately, someone else had also spotted Elphaba and caught up with her before Glinda.

"Hmm...Black Magic Roses for a witch, how cliché," said Pfannee in an airy tone. She was dressed in a fashionable, lavender silk gown with short, puffed sleeves, and a bustle at the back of the skirt. She also wore a pair of white elbow-length gloves, a diamond necklace and earrings, and white, gray, and lavender feathers in her hair which was swept up in a rather poofy bun. The overall effect was gaudy. Elphaba was pleased to note that Pfannee wasn't wearing pink.

"You look lovely, yet again, in another unflattering color," Elphaba countered, her tone equally lofty. The statement wasn't entirely true; certainly the color wasn't the most stunning on Pfannee, yet it wasn't hideous either. However, Elphaba's comment did serve to make Pfannee self-conscious enough to flush. Fiyero, attempted to hide his snickering.

"Is that the sort of outfit you wear to rescue Animals in?"

"Yes, it makes quite the disguise." It was clear who the victor of the conversation was going to be.

"Why Master Fiyero," said Pfannee, turning her attention away from the losing battle. "I have not seen you since your and Glinda's engagement ball, which oddly enough resulted in your 'un-engagement' to one another. How exactly did that come about by the way?"

"We parted on mutual terms," he responded coldly. He would've liked to say more, due to his disgust at her shameless ploy for gossip, but Glinda was fast approaching.

"Oh, how very sad," said Pfannee.

"This is a marvelous party; I planned it myself! How could anyone or anything be sad?" interjected Glinda.

"No doubt it is. I was merely commenting about the situation between you and Fiyero."

"Oh?" said Glinda, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was terribly _wicked_ of your 'friend,' Miss Elfba here, to steal him away from you. You and he made such a lovely couple." Pfannee had struck a chord. Elphaba looked away. Even though, Glinda had forgiven her, she still refrained from mentioning the event. Elphaba and Fiyero were also careful never to flaunt their affection for one another in Glinda's presence.

"Frankly, I could never forgive a person for being such a _witch_," continued Pfannee, gleefully taking pleasure in Elphaba's shame. "I mean first she abandons you, her so-called 'friend,' for several years without word, then shows up out of nowhere only to steal your fiancé."

Elphaba maintained her silence, while Fiyero internally fumed.

"Pfannee," started Glinda, after a moment. "You really must find a better way to obtain gossip than eavesdropping or repeating third-hand information. _Elphaba_ did not steal Fiyero away from me; Fiyero and I simply..." here she paused to consider her words. "Parted on mutual terms." Elphaba looked back, and Fiyero smiled.

"While she technically is a witch, as she's able to perform magic, Elphaba is not and never was 'wicked.' And, wouldn't you find it difficult to keep in touch with friends while in hiding from unenlightened individuals, everywhere, calling you 'wicked?' "Pfannee looked ready to flee, as Glinda didn't provide the response she'd expected.

"May I remind you," added Glinda, "That I, being the Social Activities Coordinator of Oz, Grand Vizier to the Ozma, and hostess of this party, can easily dismiss you from this ball, so I advise you to contain your unsupported and ill comments within yourself. Also, you really must invest in some different designer gowns; 'Fatimas' are _so_ ill-suited to _your _figure."

Pfannee, thoroughly reprimanded, held her head high and tilted her nose in the air as she left. She hadn't gone far, when she whirled around to say cattily, "It's such a shame we live in a world so unjust that 'wickedness' is no longer punished." Directly following her words, Pfannee turned back around only to run into a guest carrying punch. The result was of course, Pfannee having punch spilled over the front of her dress.

Fiyero couldn't resist making a parting shot. "The world's not so unjust now is it?"

"Well, that was eventful wasn't it?" said Glinda. Elphaba stood for a moment, amazed at the wit Glinda had displayed in the previous conversation.

"Glinda, you were brilliant!" she finally exclaimed. "Especially since your comments were all impromptu."

"Really? I made all that up on the spot, myself," Glinda beamed.

"I know," Elphaba replied.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt, but I am getting rather tired of this endless chattering. As this is a ball, and since I spent endless hours giving dance lessons, I would very much enjoy the company of this woman, whom I am quite attached to literally, on the dance floor," said Fiyero.

"That's an exaggeration," Elphaba retorted.

"What my attachment to you or the time I spent providing dancing lessons?"

"Both."

"Go and have fun Elphie," pushed Glinda.

"The concept is foreign to me," responded Elphaba with her usual sarcasm. Nonetheless, she permitted Fiyero to lead her out to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Glinda had caught sight of certain, young, and handsome opera singer.

---

Why had he come? Seeing her only heightened his longing to be able to feel once more. He was an empty tin can though. Besides, he had decided he would put her further from his mind. His purpose was not to admire her from afar; what was it again? There it was, entering the room! Thoughts of rage filled Boq's mind when he caught sight of Elphaba. Who was that with her?

Boq moved to where he could closer examine the witch and her escort. He kept to the side and out of her line of vision though. The man's face was familiar...it was the same as the one of the Scarecrow! The Scarecrow and the man were the same being. Boq recognized the man now; he was Fiyero. The Tinman began to seethe further as envy took hold. He never quite got along with the straw man; now he knew why. The arrogance that was Fiyero's trademark was about him when he was a scarecrow as well, even though he was the lowest of Dorothy's three traveling companions. Fiyero had swept Glinda off her feet in a matter of seconds, allowing no time for him (Boq) to speak his part. That was to be expected though, as Fiyero was better looking. Boq decided not to hold that against him.

It was the witch that mattered. Misunderstood, peh! He had to get to her. He wanted answers, but more than that, he wanted no craved retribution. Spotting a timid looking girl, he set the first of his plans in motion, meeting with the witch. "Would you care to dance?" he asked politely, extending his hand.

---

"What an excellent student you've turned out to be," commented Fiyero. He and Elphaba spun gracefully amidst the other couples on the dance floor.

"I give all the credit to my tutor," Elphaba replied smiling. Though she was dressed much simpler than the other women, she outshone them all-- at least in Fiyero's opinion, then again he was biased.

Her dress wasn't embroidered nor did it contain any fancy additions. She had opted to wear a simple necklace made up of three loops (two on the same level and one below) of black and red crystal beads instead of one made of precious stones. She'd refused to wear any cosmetics either. So what made Elphaba stand out, wondered Glinda. Obviously her complexion, but on this occasion it was something other than that. Was it her hair, maybe? After all, Glinda had spent nearly two hours curling and pinning it into a stylish pile, and the roses did add a nice touch. No that was too simple. Simplicity! That was it! Elphaba had chosen to wear the least elaborate items, yet they highly accentuated her beauty. For once, Glinda felt shabby in her lovely and extravagant gown of pink silk and tulle, covered with silver glitter and ornaments.

Elphaba was experiencing something along the lines of fun. She felt a slight rush when Fiyero spun her around, and the color rose in her cheeks. She would never admit it, but she enjoyed seeing the jealous glances of the other women. This was one of the rare occasions when she actually felt beautiful, although Fiyero told her she was every minute of the day.

Fiyero felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He obligingly switched partners, not noticing to whom he was surrendering Elphaba to.

Elphaba was prepared for the change, and executed it perfectly, even though she hadn't been expecting it. She then looked into the face of her new partner, only to be transfixed on it with shock. It was Boq, or rather, Boq the Tinman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Ok, there is definitely no hope of me finishing this before I leave for college, but I'm going to work on this every free moment I have, which, hopefully, will prevent sporadic updating. Anyways, I know this chapter seems and probably is _semi_-pointless. Let me explain: first part sets the mood, second part summarizes the coronation ceremony (which I feel would've been a boring scene), third part reflects on the past, fourth and fifth parts have a little more plot progression along with thoughts. Also, I know Pfannee didn't mention Elphaba's railing against authority, and that's because I hardly think she'd be interested in the matter, let alone able to comprehend it, and to anyone who thinks red and green don't go together, I beg to differ. I apologize for the chapter being so long and consisting of mainly dialogue, description, and thoughts. I hope it won't deter you from reading further. Thanks again to all those who've read and reviewed. Lady Bianca, I'm proud to say I finally used your previous suggestion. Emails containing suggestions or comments are welcome. --Lan

Disclaimer: _Wicked_, _The Wizard of Oz_, and their characters belong to their respectful owners Gregory Maguire, Stephen Schwartz, and L.F. Baum.


	12. Lighting the TINder

Elphaba felt her stomach turn into a knot of dread as she looked into the face of her new dance partner.

"Boq," she said in a half strangled whispered.

"So glad you to see that you remembered me. Then again how could you forget a face such as mine?" the Tinman replied coldly. He tightened his grip on her. He wanted to crush her right then and there, but he would have to wait. Now was not the time.

Elphaba could feel the increased pressure with which he held her hand. His expression was cold, like the place where his heart should've been. She could tell that he had become bitter. If only Nessa had listened, if only she had stopped Nessa, or never even come at all. It pained her to see him like this; the once shy and timid Munchkin boy had become a frozen, remote being all because she had tried to save him.

"I'm sorry. I only meant to save you," she replied sincerely.

"The irony, it kills me," retorted the Tinman.

"What are you implying?" snapped Elphaba, feeling slightly indignant.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm simply trying to remind you of the fact that you have so obviously forgotten in your return to the side of good."

"I know being in a Tinman is not the most desirable form, but still, wouldn't you agree that it's good you're at least alive? It's not as if being made of tin prevents you from reaching all your goals."

"Ha! Why did you save me anyway? After you stole my heart? You could've finished the job easily. Then again the wicked do like to see the innocent suffer don't they?"

"You should be one to talk! Look what you did to Nessa! You lied to her, led her on, and then shattered her heart at the last moment! You were her world!"

"At least I didn't get her killed!"

Elphaba's words froze momentarily. "That...was...not...my...doing," she said slowly as she gritted her teeth. At that moment, her sympathy for him vanished. She was sick of being labeled as the cause of all evil. She was through taking the blame for other's faults or deeds, especially Nessa's. "She was my sister, and yes, she was a selfish bitch too, but I loved her! She's dead, may she rest in peace, but the Hell I'm going to be taking the blame for her actions anymore!"

"You're always trying to shift the blame from yourself. Things haven't changed much. First it was the Wizard, and now Nessa. You couldn't have loved her; you didn't even know her, and in addition you _abandoned_ her! _I_ knew her though. I stayed by her side for all those years after Shiz. Although my heart wasn't with her, my intentions were good; I felt obligated to stay with her. She was so distraught when you were left! Imagine what would have happened if I had left her then!"

"Listen to yourself! Don't portray yourself as being so righteous! Don't you see! You're as wicked as I am! Both of us did things the wrong way, but our hearts were in the right place! Although, now, it seems your heart never proved of use as you never followed it until the time was too late!"

"You never had a heart!" he said venomously. With that the dance ended. The Tinman let go of his vise-like grip on Elphaba. He stiffly bowed then removed himself from her presence. Elphaba was left stunned.

She moved aimlessly past the other guests who were politely applauding the orchestra. Eventually, she found herself outside on the lawn behind the ballroom. There were several ornate wooden benches outside. A few amorous couples were striding around, whispering words of affection to one another, or sitting down, gazing endlessly into each other's eyes. Elphaba paid them no heed. So long as they were relatively quiet, she didn't care what they were doing. She wanted a place away from the glittering lights and bustle of the party; somewhere she could be alone with her thoughts.

Finding an empty bench, Elphaba sat down. Her mind wandered, as it so often did, to the past. Again, she found herself questioning her decisions. Though the night was balmy, a chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver ever so slightly. Thoughts raced through her mind, but her body remained still. In this state, Glinda found her.

"Elphie, this game of hide and seek has got to stop," said Glinda exasperatedly, interrupting Elphaba's ponderings. "You know how tiring it is to have to search for you every five minutes? Anyways, the party's been underway for at least an hour now, and you've hardly done anything. I intend for you to have a marvelous time, and that means that you have to interact with people. Besides, Fiyero will be half out of his mind if I don't bring you back. Now come on, get up."

Elphaba couldn't help smiling as she obliged. Glinda always had the best of intentions. Good intentions, people were full of them, but did they ever prove to any avail? As Glinda had taken a firm hold of her and was leading her inside, Elphaba was forced to put her thoughts aside.

* * *

AN: Lovely, lovely, lovely. I finally did this. Being a college student is kind of rough, but fun. When I do have time to write, I'm often too tired to write, or inspiration has yet to strike. I'm going to try to make writing one of my priorities though. This chapter started out as two sentences and stayed that way for a long time until I randomly woke up and couldn't go back to sleep at three AM one morning. I like to think of it as a sort of "deep thought" chapter; I hope it's satisfying enough for now. As always, thanks go to my readers and reviewers, especially those who provide constructive criticism. 

P.S. Lady Bianca is responsible for the title of the previous chapter.

A few notes:

Yvi and Lady Bianca: You're awesome people in addition to being excellent writers and my biggest motivators.

Bella Luna 1213: Yes, Black Magic Roses do exist.

Fritz: I'm glad you found the last chapter to be relevant as well as engaging.

SilverMoonset: In an ongoing conversation between characters (especially a long one), you can put quotation marks at the beginning and close them at the end so long as you aren't mentioning the speaker or their tone (i.e. "What happened?" asked Fiyero). I'm sorry if some of the conversations were slightly confusing for you; I thought everyone could tell who a speaker was by what he or she was saying. Thanks for looking out for my grammar though.


End file.
